Open Heart
by JenLea
Summary: Sometimes the best decision is often the hardest decision. TrishXRandy, Mystery Diva
1. The Letter

Open Heart

_The Letter_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The computer screen illuminated the dark room. Sighing softly, she rubbed her protruding belly. So many couples, how was she ever going to choose the right family for her baby?

_One more letter, _she thought, stifling a yawn. She had to get some sleep. Otherwise, the baby would be fussy all day tomorrow.

_To Someone Very Special,_

_We thank you, Birthmother, for choosing to read our letter. I hope you won't be disappointed, by what you see. The decision you're struggling is a very difficult one, and we hope you'll select us._

_Randy and I met in 2003. It was love at first sight. Within a year, we were married. Our wedding day was the single happiest day of my life. I never felt more like a princess. Randy is truly my Prince Charming._

_The worst day of my life was the day I found out we were unable to have children. After many months of hormone shots, I was distraught. Quickly, I realized there was still hope for our dream._

_Randy is my best friend, my confidante and the love of my life. His job takes him on the road a lot but I'm always with him and so would our child. He loves watching sports, playing with Bill, our Great Dane, and children. His eyes light up, and it's often very hard to pull my nephew out of his grip. Everyone tells him he will make a great dad._

_There are not many words I can use to describe Trish. She's smart, witty, and the love of my life. She travels with me constantly. Most couples need their space. She and I thrive off being together. _

_We live in a big Victorian Style manor on the outskirts of St. Louis. With seven bedrooms, we eagerly await turning one of the rooms into a nursery. Your baby will not want for anything. Randy just waits for the day he can put the tree house in the backyard to good use._

_Bill is our slightly dopey Great Dane puppy. Seven months old, he is spoiled, treated like our baby. He loves children. Whenever my nephew comes to visit, he guards the baby and acts as if he is Bill's own brother._

_We want to thank you for your courage. We know your decision isn't an easy one. We also wish to thank you for even considering us as potential parents. It means so much to us that you'd even consider us for your baby._

_Sincerely,_

_Trish and Randy_

Shaking violently, she struggled to hide the tears. The baby hadn't stopped moving since she opened the letter. It had to mean something; it just had to. Her baby was normally so calm, and gentle with her kicks.

"Maybe they're the ones," she murmured, clicking on the email link. "It can't hurt to email them,"

She ignored the photo album link. She could look at anytime. If she didn't like what they looked like, she wouldn't consider giving her baby to them. This was the only way this could work.

Giving up her child was an incredibly hard decision to make. Yet, deep in her heart, she knew it was the best decision. There was no way she could be a good mother, at this point in her life.

"Well, Baby, I hope this is the right decision," she murmured, typing a message. "I can't give you a good life,"

Clicking send, tears filled her eyes. Giving up her baby was tough. Then again, her innocent baby didn't deserve the life she could give her.

What was she supposed to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Before you ask, the pregnant woman's identity is intentionally a secret. (Rachel, you know who I mean!) She'll be identified soon. To clear up _potential_ another misunderstanding, yes, Trish and Randy are Trish Stratus and Randy Orton. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Of Mail and Mobiles

Open Heart

_Of Mail and Mobiles_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Groaning, Trish pulled the box off the stoop. What had Randy bought this time? What piece of meaningless baby equipment was it this time? Did he realize how much seeing this stuff killed her?

"Randall, I'm going to kill you!" she called, struggling up the stairs with the box. "What did you buy this time?" She heard him, in the nursery/computer room.

The floorboards creaked under her weight. The house was old, but in good condition. There was no chance of the floor giving out.

"Is that from Amazon?" Randy asked, glancing up from the computer screen. Trish nodded. "Great! It was late," Trish sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was losing faith in the adoption process.

The day they found out Trish couldn't get pregnant was the worst day of their lives. All they wanted was a baby. That wasn't asking too much. A child would have made them complete. They had waiting for a birthmother now for close to a year. Everyone told them it could be five years before they were chosen. Neither wanted to wait that long.

"Open it!" Randy exclaimed, typing. Rolling her eyes, Trish opened the box with tape crinkling and straining. As the box opened with a loud snap, Trish removed a crib mobile.

"My home team!" he exclaimed. "Wind it!" Rolling her eyes, she wound the mobile.

Softly, _Take me Out to the Ballgame _began to play. Tears filled Trish's eyes. She wanted that sound to comfort a baby to sleep. She wanted a baby! Why did it seem as if God was punishing her?

She noticed Randy go dead silent, which was very uncommon. Her husband never went silent. What was it? What happened?

"Read this, and don't get your hopes up," he murmured. Squatting beside him, she squinted, trying to read the message.

_I am looking for a family for my baby girl. Your letter caught my eye. I can't help but feel connected. I also know that you're the right family for her._

_I am twenty-nine weeks along. The doctors tell me she is the perfect size, and is growing normally. I am thirty-two years old, in perfect health. I don't drink. I don't smoke, and I don't do drugs._

_I got out of an abusive relationship. Then, I discovered I was pregnant. I am not ready for this, since my boyfriend left me emotionally scarred. I feel as if I cannot adequately care for my baby._

Trish began to shake violently. Was this a joke? Was someone playing a cruel joke? This was the first message they had ever gotten. Were their dreams coming true?

"Relax," Randy murmured, picking up her hand. She could see he was as shaken as she was. "We can't get our hopes up. We just can't."

"This might be our Cassia," she murmured. Randy placed his finger to her lips, shaking his head.

"Not until she's in our arms. If we use a name, this baby becomes real, and if something happens, we'll never get over it," he murmured, almost inaudibly. She nodded.

Since before their wedding day, they had had names chosen. Cassia Lynn for a girl and Liam Michael for a boy, Trish guarded those names as if they were her own. When she discussed names with her pregnant friends, she never mentioned them.

Those names were almost sacred.

The mobile music stopped suddenly. Biting her lips, Trish crumbled to the floors. Tears spilled from her eyes. Bill, their Great Dane puppy scampered in. Draping himself over his mistress' lap, he seemed to sense what she was feeling.

"Trisha, don't cry," Randy murmured, struggling to hold back his own tears. "Our time might have come,"

"I hope so, I hope so,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Rain

Open Heart

_Rain_

Disclaimer: I own no one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish yawned, settling on the couch with Bill and a hot cup of tea. The rain pattered softly against the roof.

"Like the rain, Billy?" she asked, wrapping an afghan around the dog. The puppy cuddled closer to her. "Yes, Boo. It's cold,"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a framed sonogram. Tears quickly filled her eyes. No matter the day, Trish remembered the worst day of her life, when it rained.

_What do you mean, something's wrong? I come in for a standard appointment and you're telling me something's wrong!_

_Mrs. Orton, we're sorry, but we can't find a heartbeat._

_YOU'RE LYING! She was kicking just last night._

_Well, let me get a sonogram._

Bill whimpered softly, dragging Trish back to reality. Scratching the Great Dane behind the ears, she struggled not to drift back into the memory.

_Trisha?_

_Don't say it._

_They want me to tell you._

_They're lying._

_Our Karma's gone. She died last night._

_THEY'RE LYING! She didn't die. She couldn't have died. No, it's not happening. _

_Do you want to hold her? They're going to let us if you want to._

_Yes. I can't believe it if I don't see her._

Thunder clapped outside, startling her. When would the memories go away? When would she be able to face the rain without remembering?

Karma Rose, the baby that would never be, Trish could never admit how much losing her had hurt. She had seemed so strong, never letting on how much pain she was in.

The next year, they had begun their adoption journey, after finding out Trish could no longer have children.

Would this woman give them her baby? Would this woman help them? Would they finally become parents?

"Are you okay?" Randy muttered, the front door slamming behind him. "I came home as soon as the rain started. Are you okay?" Trish sighed, absent-mindedly running her fingers over Bill's short fur.

"The memories came again. When are they going to go away? She's been gone two years. That should be more than enough time to forget!" she exclaimed. "Why is it so bad to want a family?" Shoving the puppy over, Randy gently took her in his arms.

"It's not bad," he murmured. "It's not bad. Karma was only here a little bit, mainly to show us what we can look forward to. She's always here. The pain will never go away. She'll always be on our minds."

Trish sighed, knowing he was right. Karma was always on her mind.

"I've got some good news though," he murmured, scratching Bill's neck. "The lawyer talked to the birth mom from that email we got. She wants to meet us,"

"She does?" Trish still didn't know who the woman was. All she knew was that this woman was possibly making her dreams come true.

"Yes, she does,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
